


Ocean Eyes

by geometericalien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm not kidding about the angst part, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geometericalien/pseuds/geometericalien
Summary: After a meeting with another gang goes sideways Koushi and Kageyama need to find a safe place.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Ocean Eyes

Koushi knows the signs. He saw them in strangers in the beginning of his internship at Tokyo hospital. He has seen them in people he considered enemies and in old friends from high school. So, he knows what the aching in his lungs and the fever that has only increased means… 

It wasn’t supposed to go down like this. Koushi was supposed to find the cure to this plague, but over the months since everything went to shit, he has become used to seeing this tragedy. You have to in this world. Being pulled along by Kageyama, Koushi feels detached. A spectator, a ghost already. 

He _knows_ what he has to do. He _knows_ they don’t have time. “... Kageyama…” Koushi hears his own voice try to get Kageyama’s attention.

Kageyama doesn’t look back. He leads them through the abandoned hotel, trying to be as quiet as possible to not alert any nearby walkers. 

The grip on Koushi’s wrist is iron, crushing and bruising. Not even that brings him back to his body. Kageyama’s pace is ruthless and Koushi trips. He reaches down and pulls him back up and continues forward. “C’mon, Suga. We’re nearly there.” His voice is clipped and feels too loud in the silent hallway.

Koushi sighs and nods.

They round a few corners before Kageyama decides on a room. He tries to open the door but it won’t budge. He grunts in frustration and slams his body against the door to push the barricade slightly out of the way. It's just enough. “Okay.” He pants a little before looking back to Koushi. “You first.” Koushi bites his lip and slides between the door and wall into the room beyond.

The room is sparse, an unmade bed and a tv in the corner which is absolutely useless now, but it's just what they need.

Kageyama follows behind and immediately begins to replace the dresser against the door. “We got out of there. I knew we couldn’t trust those people.” Koushi sighs and sits on the bed listening to Kageyama rant. “They were the ones who proposed a peace treaty and then they-” He turns back to Koushi and his words freeze in his throat. He must look pretty awful. Kageyama furrows his brows and paces to the window, looking out. “That doesn’t matter. None of that matters. We need to get back to base.”

A part of Koushi breaks. “Kageyama…” His voice shakes. He loves this man, but...

Kageyama speaks fast like his tongue is trying to keep up with his mind. “I think we might be 30 blocks away? I’m not sure, but it would be best to stay here tonight. Rest up.”

Koushi has known Kageyama for months and he has never acted this way, ignoring the plain simple truth infront of them. And he needs to be the clarity. He clears his throat and tries again. “Kageyama.”

“We don’t have rations, I know.” Kageyama brushes him off. “But, I bet I could run to that convenience store down the street.” He points to a building out across the street. “They probably don’t have a lot, but we just need-”

“Tobio!”

He startles at the yell, turning back to Koushi with wide eyes. Too wide. There is fear and pleading for normalcy shining behind those blue oceans. And, god, does he want to reassure him, to hold him and tell him that everything will be okay. They will stay here and leave in the morning. Travel to the base. See all their friends, laugh together, and strategize what to do to those traitors. And then, at night, they would hold each other and fall asleep to the sound of each other’s heartbeat. In not too long Koushi won’t have a-

A tear slides down his face as he finally comes to terms with his doom.

“S-suga…” Kageyama’s face crumples, his eyebrows draw together, and he looks so young. He looks down to the dirty carpet, his shoulders shake, and his hands clench. Koushi rises from the bed and embraces Kageyama. It’s almost like that’s what Kageyama was waiting for. He buries his face in Koushi’s neck and fists the back of his jacket. Koushi’s heart aches in response.

They stand there for eternity but it's not nearly long enough when Koushi pulls back to gaze into the blue eyes he loves. 

“Don’t…” Kageyama whispers. It could mean a million things. Don’t let go. Don’t make me leave. Don’t leave me.

And there is nothing he wants more than to stay in these arms as the world turns grey and dark.

Except…

He wants Kageyama to live. He wants Kageyama to bask in the sunlight, to laugh until his sides ache, to fight with Hinata over curry buns, to look out the scope of a gun and take out an entire herd of walkers. He wants Kageyama to be happy.

They say nothing, only staring deep into each other’s eyes. Honey into blue back to honey. Kageyama must see what Koushi is thinking because he shudders and dips his head slightly down. A breath squeezes out of him. His mouth becomes sharp, biting back arguments and pleads. He winces, but when he looks back up his face is set, determined. Those oceans only know sorrow and a tear trails down.

Koushi lifts a hand and cups his lover’s cheek, he gently wipes away the tear. He smiles. He doesn’t want Kageyama’s last memory of him to be him crying and afraid. Kageyama has been brave enough for the both of them, it's Koushi’s turn now.

Tear after tear flows from Kageyama. Koushi cups his other cheek and looks deep into the watery eyes. “Hey, Tobio, look at me.” When he lifts his eyes, Koushi can already see the beginnings of self hatred and blaming building in his mind. “Remember. _None of this is your fault._ ”

Kageyama’s body sags with those words. Burned into his memory, his very being.

Koushi begins to shake, one of the final signs. He lifts to the tips of his toes and kisses Kageyama’s forehead. A blessing of protection and a promise of love.

“You better go.” He whispers feather soft.

A shuddering breath, one of gathering wills and determination. When Kageyama returns Koushi’s gaze again he can see the future Kageyama can have and a part of his soul softens. 

“One last thing.” Kageyama leans down and brushes their lips together. It reminds him of their first kiss, hesitant and afraid but full of bravery and hope. Koushi chases those cherished lips for one last time. One last indulgence.

When they pull apart blue seeks honey, “I love you.”

And it takes everything Koushi has to say “Go.” Kageyama nods and steps away from their embrace. He walks to the window and opens it. He steps onto the fire escape. He doesn’t look back. But he does hear the quiet “I love you, too.”

He is almost to the bottom of the fire escape when he hears the gunshot. His heart aches and howls at the loss of it’s pair. His hands grip the railing. His teeth grind against each other. But, Kageyama takes another step, to the paving below.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha
> 
> I'm sorry. The prompt was "none of this is your fault" + Suga. Prompt list is found here, https://avenging-criminal-bones.tumblr.com/post/189019521454/drabble-request-help My soupmate introduced me to them and I broke them, I'm sorry bro


End file.
